A New Life, A New Spirit
by PrincessVulpix
Summary: After Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi and Pikachu Witness It's Mother's Death, Ash Takes a Baby Vulpix Into His Care, Finding Out How Far Destiny Can Take Them.
1. A Painful Sight, A Lovely Gift

                                                   **A New Life, A New Spirit**

       A/N: Hi! This is my 1st Pokemon Fanfic and I hope it's good! If I get a lot of good reviews, I'll be happy to write more! But it's up to you guys! Hope You Enjoy!

_PrincessVulpix_

              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 A young boy named Ash Ketchum around 11-12 years old walked along a road with his 3 companions; a small electric pokemon, Pikachu, a red-haired girl called Misty Waterflower and a dark-haired boy called Brock. They were on their way to Ectureck City, but didn't seem to be having luck finding it.

  "**Brock!!!! Are you ****sure you have the map from **THIS GALAXY???** We have been walking **FOREVER!!,**" Misty yelled at Brock, red-faced. Brock held the map close to his face, surprised at the sudden outburst.**

 "I'm sure Misty..we're going the right way…"  Brock said, studying the map again. 

"Brock, are you sure!? Because-" Misty was cut off by a harsh-"Shhh!" From Ash. Misty and Brock were quiet for a moment. Misty was about to talk again when they heard a growl, a snap..and a crunch. They all gasped and ran to where the noise was-only to see a horrid sight.

A Ninetales was lying what it seemed to be a den, with blood at its side. It had wound in the chest and was bleeding furiously. No other pokemon was seen in sight-it seemed the attacker had run. Ash was in shock-his heart seemed to stop. Pikachu looked in horror, small body shaking. Togepi blinked several times, a little confused of what he was seeing and Misty had salty tears running down her cheek and Brock could do nothing but stare.

Misty moved closer to help the Ninetales but Brock held her back. "No, Misty. There is nothing we can do." Knowing Brock was right, Mist stayed where she was.

The Ninetales, with still a little life left, looked at Ash will watery, painful eyes and the nodded to the den. The Ninetales laid her head down, and didn't move another inch.

"I can't believe it…how could anyone..anything…Oh My Goodness…" Ash was at a lost for words.

"Ash! The town cannot be far from here! I'm going to go find officer Jenny!" Brock said and he was gone. 

Misty fell to her knees as Pikachu closed his eyes. Ash walked over and sat down with Misty, rubbing her back as Misty comforted Togepi. 

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder where Brock could be-it's been a long time." Misty said, a while later. "I don't know if I could stay here much longer…it's so sad.." 

"I know Mist-wait…you here something…?" Ash said turning his head to a small den. Whimpering was coming from inside it. Ash went closer and bent down. As the whimpering came louder and Ash tried to get inside the small den. It was too big for him so he started digging it out instead. Misty, Togepi and Pikachu came closer, peeking inside the den to find a baby Vulpix. It was so small that its head could probably fit in the palm of Ash's hand and it was so young that it eyes and ears haven't opened yet. 

Misty gasped and Pikachu's eyes lid up as Ash's hands lifted the small Vulpix. Ash looked at it, and it began to squirm and then it slowly opened its eyes, Ash being the first thing it saw. 

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: SO sorry if this Chapter was sad but it will get happier! I'm not sure but I think Brock doesn't have his Vulpix anymore because in a Johto he said "I used to have a Ninetales once to" so I'm assuming he doesn't. But if she does…uh….well, let's just pretend he doesn't if he does, ok? Lol! Please Review!

_PrincessVulpix_


	2. Emergency!

**Chapter 2: Emergency! **

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just fixed the summary so it should have Brock only once! Sorry about that! Thanks **Kitty** for telling me about it! Oh, and I might put a little Ash & Misty in the story, **Arcanine Gal 242! Well, let's get on with the story! Please Review!**

_PrincessVulpix_

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Soon there were Police Cars, Pokemon Center Ambulances, and a couple motorcycles at the site of the dead Ninetales. Chancies were slowly putting a blanket over the Ninetales and lifting her into the truck. A couple of Policemen were searching the area while Ash, Brock, and Misty were being questioned by Officer Jenny. Ash was having a hard time telling Officer Jenny what had happened, for the baby Vulpix was crying. Officer Jenny looked down at the young fire pokemon.

"Ash, where did you find that Pokemon? You surely couldn't have caught a pokemon that young." 

Ash tried to calm the Pokemon down while speaking, "I found it in the den, right over there," he gestured toward the den. His voice was hoarse from crying and his face was red. He also was scared. 

Suddenly they heard a "What's wrong?!" and the sound of feet running toward them. It was Nurse Joy. She quickly ran over to Ash, studying the Vulpix. After a second she quickly picked the Vulpix up, when it started to cry louder. 

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled, quickly moving to take the Vulpix back.

"Ash, this Vulpix is so young it still needs its mother to feed it. We need to feed it right away!" Nurse Joy said and quickly ran inside the Poke Center truck. Ash didn't know why, but seeing the Vulpix being taken away, he felt like he lost apart of himself. Hearing Officer Jenny's voice, Ash turned back. 

"Okay, kids, thanks. Why don't you all hop in that police car, we'll give you a ride to Ecturek." Officer Jenny pointed out and they all went, still in shock, still in horror. 

"Wait! Wait!" Nurse Joy came running over, panting. After she caught her breath she said, "Ash needs to come with me." 

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but A LOT of stuff is going to be happening in the next chapter! It's going to be long! You can expect the upcoming chapter on Saturday!  Please Review!

_PrincessVulpix_


End file.
